If You Give Mario a Hammer
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: First story! These little stories are parodies of the "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" series, only with the smashers! Each chapter is about each of the smashers. R&R Enjoy! Lame summary is lame, I know.
1. Chapter 1

If you give Mario a hammer, he would want to smash stuff with it. So you give him a koopa(A.K.A. Bowser) for him to smash. But smashing the koopa would make him think of building things, so you give him some wooden boards. Trying to build something is hard work and it reminds Mario of his own adventures. So he wants to go on one!

As he jumps into many pipes, it reminds him of fixing them, so he wants to fix the Smash Mansion's plumbing system. As he disassembles the pipes to unclog them, he screws up and now water is spewing all over the place. All the water makes Mario think of waterparks and wants to go to one, so you take him to a waterpark. He slips and slides down many waterslides and when he climbs up to go down one again, he realizes it looks like a big tree house.

Mario then gets an idea and wants to build a tree house with a waterslide of his own. So you take him back to the Smash Mansion(which is still flooding from the pipes) and he finds the biggest tree there. In order to build the tree house, he wanted wooden boards. So you give him the boards and he climbs to the highest branch. But Mario can't keep the boards together, so you give him nails. Mario placed the nails on the boards, but he had nothing to smash them with so,

He wanted a hammer to go with it.


	2. If You Give Pikachu Ketchup

**Hey all of fan fiction! I would like to thank Joyma and ElenPrincess for being my first two reviewers cause honestly, I thought my story sucked and was about to discontinue it. But now I have encouragement! So here is a new chapter about a different character! Enjoy!**

If You Give Pikachu Ketchup

If you give Pikachu ketchup, he'll want something to eat along with it. He asks for a hotdog, so you give him a hotdog. Once he's done, he'll feel full and want to take a nap. While he sleeps, he has a dream about sailing on a pirate ship. Once he wakes up, he still thinks about his dream and wants to go on a pirate adventure, so you take him to Toon Link's ship. But Toon Link won't let him sail on it, so he'll ask you to take him to the pool instead. Once he arrives, he steals a floaty from Ness and rides on it like a ship.

But Ness then starts to chase Pikachu to get his floaty back. After running around the pool many of times, it reminds Pikachu of races. So you help him set up a race. Once he convinces some of the smashers to participate, they begin the race. They ran all around the in and outside of the mansion, knocking over objects and other smashers. In the end, Pikachu ended up winning. After running around a lot, he got really thirsty, so you give him a glass of lemonade. Drinking it then makes him think about lemonade stands, so he wants to make one.

Once you help him set up, Pikachu waits for customers to come. But sadly, only two came and the sun was almost going down. Then Pikachu decides to be nice and give out the remaining lemonade to the other smashers at dinner. So you help him carry the drinks back to the mansion. When he arrives, he passes out cups of lemonade and finally sits in his own seat to eat. Pikachu was delighted to see that they were serving hotdogs for dinner. Taking a bite out of his hotdog, he realizes it was plain and he didn't like his hotdogs plain. So,

He wants some ketchup to go along with it.


	3. If You Give Ness a Credit Card

**I feel so loved! I got more encouragement to write another chapter! I would like to thank those who reviewed my stories so here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

If You Give Ness a Credit Card

If you give Ness a Credit card, he would want to go shopping, so you take him to the mall. He goes to many stores and buys many things he probably doesn't need. Afterwards, he comes back to the Smash Mansion with a mountain of stuff in a shopping cart. Once he dumps everything in his room, he looks at the shopping cart and wants to ride it all around the mansion. So he does.

He hops in the cart and uses PK Thunder to push him forward. As he zooms through the halls, Ness comes across a set of stairs and rides down it, running over Link in the process. Seeing a fellow smasher withering on the ground in pain, it makes him think of football. So he wants to play said sport.

After you help him get some of the smashes yo play, they start the game. The football flies through the air and into many of the smashers' arms, many were tackled and badly hurt.

The game had to end with no winner because of all the injuries. Seeing all his fellow smasher suffering, Ness feels bad that he involved them in them in a painful sport. So he decides to help them. He stayed with them in the infirmary and brought them food and drinks.

But while he walked in with soup and a glass of water, he tripped on a wire and spilled the soup on Falco' s crotch. Ness quickly got up to help the bird but he ended up slipping on the water he spilled and crashed into a shelf, which fell on Marth.

Master Hand told Ness that he done enough and asked him to leave. When Ness went back to his room, he turned on the flat screen he bought. He then saw a commercial for a new video game. With all the past events forgotten, Ness rode out of the Smash Mansion on the shopping cart to the game store. But he realized he needed money to get the game. So,

He wants a Credit card to do just that.

**Wow, this one was kinda long. So there's Ness's story. If anyone has an idea what I could give Luigi, Ganondorf, King DDD, Fox, Falco, Lucas, Olimar, Captain Falcon, Wii fit trainer, Villager, and Mega man for future chapters, I would gladly use them. Thanks for reading!**


	4. If You Give Kirby Ice Cream

**I am back with another chapter. Wow, I'm just on a role with this. So now I'll shut up and you guys read and enjoy! **

If You Give Kirby Ice Cream

If you give Kirby Ice cream, he would want a spoon to eat it with, so you give him a spoon. Scooping the ice cream makes him think of digging for treasure, so he wants to do just that. He grabs a shovel and goes outside to the mansion' s front yard. He digs many holes and the yard didn't even look like a yard anymore.

After countless times of digging, the only thing Kirby found was a rock, which disappointed him. He then realized that all the digging had left him covered in dirt, so he wants to take a bath. You help him get the bath prepared and fill the tub with warm water. He then jumps in and starts to clean himself off.

Once he was clean, Kirby realized how much the bath reminded him of the pool, so he wants to go swimming. You take him to the mansion' s pool and he jumps right in. He swims around in many circles and splashes other smashers. He then saw that there was a lot of leaves in the pool. Wanting to be a generous puffball, Kirby decides to clean the pool.

He grabs a net and starts to scoop all the leaves out. But scooping the leaves reminds him of scooping stuff with a spoon, so he asks for a spoon. Once you give him the spoon, Kirby realizes he has nothing to scoop. So,

He wants some ice cream to go along with that.

**I love writing these! I hope you enjoyed Kirby's story and the next chapter will be up soon. See ya!**


	5. If You Give Fox Cereal

**Damn, I just can't stop. Well, I'm just sitting in my room all day with nothing to do so, this is now my past time! I would like to thank RainbowSasuke for the idea to give this character. Well, enjoy!**

If You Give Fox Cereal

If you give Fox cereal, he'll want some milk to go with it, so you give him some. Once he's done, the bowl will remind him of a skateboard park, so now he wants to go skateboarding. You go outside with him and he takes off. He does many tricks that amazes the other smashers.

But while he did a kick flip, he fell and scraped his knee. Fox headed inside and asked for a band-aid, so you give him one. The band-aid reminds him of duck tape, so he wants to fix things with it. You Give him a roll of duck tape and he just goes crazy with it.

He taped over cracks in the walls, he fixed curtains, then got carried away and ripped off Luigi' s mustache. He then fixed Peach' s wooden spoon that broke in half. Peach was delighted and said she was going to use it to make cookies. Hearing that, Fox wanted to help.

They put the ingredients in a bowl starting with eggs, butter, flower, baking soda, and Brown sugar. Peach then asked Fox to go get the milk. When he did, it made Fox thirsty, so wanted to drink some milk. Abandoning Peach with the cookies, Fox got some milk, but it wasen't enough to satisfy him. So,

He wanted cereal to go with it.

**So here's Fox's story. Now, just a little heads-up, since making these is my past time, I'll probably be updating more than once a day. Though I might not sometimes. Well any who, thanks for reading!**


	6. If You Give Link Peanut Butter

**Yay! Another chapter! Okay, this will be the last chapter I'm gonna update today but there will be more tomorrow. I have nothing else to stay so, enjoy!**

If You Give Link Peanut Butter

If you give Link peanut butter, he would want to make a sandwich. But in order to do that, he would need bread, so you give him some. After putting the sandwich together, he cut it into triangles. Once has was finished, cutting the sandwich reminded him of cutting stuff with his sword, so he wanted to train with his sword.

You take him to the training room and he takes out his sword. Link then performed his attacks on the sandbag. Once he finished his training, he looked at the sandbag and realized how much it looked like a marshmallow... with eyes. Thinking of marshmallows then made him think of smores, so he wanted to make some.

Link heads back to the kitchen and got out all that he needed. Once he got the grahm cracker, marshmallow, and chocolate in place, he stuck them on a stick and held it over Charizard' s tail. When it was done, Link took a bite, but he forgot to blow on it, so he burned his tongue.

Wanting his tongue to stop hurting, Link rushed to the fridge and chugged a bunch of grape juice. After drinking it, he decided not to eat the smore anymore, but wanted something with grapes. So he wanted a sandwich with grape jelly. But Link knew he couldn't eat the sandwich with just jelly. So,

He wanted peanut butter to go along with it.

**Wow, two peanut butter & jelly sandwiches in one day? I don't think that's very healthy, and yes, Charizard randomly appeared there in the kitchen with Link. Well anyway, there's Link's story. Hope you enjoyed and see ya!**


	7. If You Give Pichu a Cookie

**I am back! So here is another chapter and it's about Pichu! Just so you know, Pichu will be a girl in my stories. So now on with the chapter!**

If You Give Pichu a Cookie

If you give Pichu a cookie, she would want some milk with it, so you give her a glass of milk. Once she's done, she looks out the window and sees butterflies flying around which makes her want to catch them. So she borrows(steals) Villager' s net and you take her outside.

Excited, Pichu runs around and swings the net like crazy. She might have gone overboard with the swinging and accidentally hit Marth, who was walking by, in the stomach. After a few minutes, she finally slammed the net down on a butterfly that was resting on a flower. After she let it go, Pichu gazed back at the flower and saw how pretty it was.

So she decides to help take care of the mansion' s garden. You take her to where the garden was and she happily scampered over. She pulled at the weeds that were there then started to water the flowers. She picked up the watering can and sprinkled water over the plants. But pouring the water reminded her of pouring milk and it made her thirsty, so she wanted some milk.

You take her inside and she got a glass and the milk from the fridge and poured some. As she drank, Pichu realized she was also hungry as well. So,

She wanted a cookie to go along with it.

**Pichu' s story! Okay, IMPORTANT NOTICE! This is one of those days where I will post one chapter, only because I'm currently working on another story. Don't worry, I will have another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	8. If You Give Yoshi an Apple

**I am back! Now I will update more than one chapter today, but it will be a while because I'm still working on my other story which I'm hoping to get done today. Now that I got that info out, on with the chapter! :D**

If You Give Yoshi an Apple

If you give Yoshi an Apple, he'll want some caramel to put on it, so you give him some. After eating it, he ended up with caramel on his face, so he asks for a napkin. Once you give him the napkin, he wipes his face, but the napkin reminded Yoshi of paper and made him think of drawing, so he wanted to do just that.

You take him to his room and he gets out a pile of paper and a pencil and he starts drawing like crazy. Though his drawing isn't good, Yoshi felt proud of his work. When he examined his art, he realized he lined them up so they look like a little track, which reminded him of the running track outside. So now he wants to run.

You take him outside to the track and Yoshi gives an excited jump and he runs on the track right away. He ran many laps and soon he was tired out. All the running made Yoshi hungry, so he wanted to go to the kitchen. You take him to the kitchen and Yoshi saw a donut on the counter with a sign that said _ This is Falco' s. DON'T TOUCH! _

Being a lover of food, he didn't listen and quickly ate the donut. Seeing that the donut had caramel filling, it reminded Yoshi of caramel apples. So,

He wanted an Apple along with the donut.

**So there's Yoshi' s chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. See ya!**


	9. If You Give Luigi Cheese

**Hi guys! RainbowSasuke here. I'm gonna be helping warriorcatgirl with a couple of chapters, I just hope mine are as good as hers :P Anyway, here is the first on I've written, so enjoy. Also, leave us a review telling us what you thought! Anyways, enjoy!**

If You Give Luigi Cheese

If you give Luigi cheese, he will want to make a sandwich. So you give him the bread and butter and he makes one. He puts it on a plate and eats it. The plate reminds him of a Frisbee, so he puts his plate in the sink and grabs Captain Falcon. They go to the toy cupboard, which is normally for the kids, and find a Frisbee. After a long, and, in Captain Falcon's case, tedious game of Frisbee, Luigi is tired. So he goes into the living room and turns on the TV.

While he's watching, he sees an advertisement for a new green hat at the supermarket. Luigi gets really excited, and asks you to take him shopping. So you take him to the supermarket, and he finds loads of cool stuff that he wants, so he buys it all using the credit card Ness gave him(*). Once he finds the hat, he explodes with joy. You take him to the cashier, and he gleefully pays for all of his stuff. You take him back to the Smash Mansion, where he goes to his room and packs all of his stuff away.

He goes downstairs and is dragged into playing tag with Lucas, Ness, The Ice climbers, and Toon Link. Fox and Kirby were dragged into it too, but they went along with it anyway. Luigi got tired though, so he went to sit under a tree and get some shade. He saw an apple which reminds him of food. So you take him to the kitchen and give him the butter and bread for the second time that day. Suddenly, he realizes he doesn't have anything to go in his sandwich. So,

He wants some cheese to go with it.

**There's Luigi's story. I hope you liked it. I have also been assigned to write Ganondorf, King Dedede, Ice climbers, wii fit trainer, Lucas, and Mega man. So expect them to be written by yours truly. Anyway, thanks for reading and bye! :D**

**(*) Ness's credit card. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.**

**- RainbowSasuke**


	10. If You Give Ganondorf a Spoon

**Hi, guys! RainbowSasuke here. This is my second chapter, and I hope you all like it. Also, a leave a review telling us what you thought about it. Enjoy!**

If You Give Ganondorf a Spoon

If you give Ganondorf a spoon, he will want a yogurt. So you open the fridge and hand him one. He is happy and rips the lid off. For some reason, this reminds him of double-sided cello-tape, so he contentedly eats his yogurt and then goes to his room. You hand him four bits of paper and a pencil and he draws the Triforce on each. He then sticks the Triforces together in pairs and goes to Link's and Zelda's room respectively. He gives them the double-sided Triforces.

After this, he is bored. So you hand him a soccer ball and take him to play soccer with some of the other smashers. He, Wolf, Bowser, Wario, and Sheik were on a team against Zero Suit Samus, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Roy, and Villager. In the end, Ganondorf's team won 3-2, and he was glad about this. He becomes thirsty, though, so he goes to Pikachu's lemonade stand (*) and pays for a glass of lemonade. After he drinks it, he feels a bit better.

Suddenly, Ganondorf needs the toilet, so he rushes to the bathroom. After doing his...business, he goes into the kitchen and sees Meta Knight eating a bowl of ice cream. He suddenly has a hankering for ice cream, so you hand him a bowl and the tub of ice cream. He uses the ice cream scoop to put some into his bowl. As he sits down, he realizes that he doesn't have anything to eat it with. So,

He wants a spoon to go with it.

**There's Ganondorf's story. I hope you liked it :) I still have to write DDD, Ice climbers, WFT, Lucas, and the Blue Bomber. Expect them soon, and I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and bye!**

**(*) Another reference. I'm good at this, am I not? :D:D:D**

**- RainbowSasuke**


	11. If You Give Olimar Fertilizer

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with the next chapter! I'm sure RainbowSasuke will have the one he/she's working on out soon but until then, read this chapter and enjoy!**

If You Give Olimar Fertilizer

If you give Olimar fertilizer, he would want to grow pikmin with it. So you take him outside and he puts the pikmin seeds in the ground, sprinkles the fertilizer, and waits for them to grow. Once he pulls them out of the ground, they all want to play, so Olimar will ask you to take him to a playground. Once he arrives, his pikmin start playing all over the place, even Olimar wanted to play as well.

They swong on swings and slid down slides. In the end they were all tired and Olimar was thirsty, so you take them back to the Smash Mansion. His pikmin took naps and Olimar got a drink of water. But the water reminded Olimar of watering cans and made him want to work in the gardens. So he asks you to take him there.

Once he arrives, he takes the watering can and sprinkles water all over the flowers. He then got a bag of seeds and planted them then he went and started pulling weeds. But planting seeds and pulling stuff out of the ground reminded Olimar of planting pikmin, so he wanted to do just that. He then asks you to take him to his room to get his pikmin stuff.

When he entered his room, he grabbed the pikmin seeds and went outside. Once he put the seeds in the ground, Olimar realized it would take a long time to grow. So,

He wanted some fertilizer to use.

**Well here it is. I would like to thank KawaiiJoltic for the idea to give Olimar fertilizer. The next chapter should be coming. Thanks for watching and see ya!**


	12. If You Give King Dedede a Car

**hi, guys! RainbowSasuke here. I'm back with another chapter of this wonderful fic. So, leave a review telling us what you thought and enjoy!**

If You Give King Dedede a car

If you give King Dedede a car, he'll want to go out and drive it. So you take him outside to drive up and down the road, which makes him very happy. However, the road reminds him of straight lines, which reminds him of popsicle sticks. So you hand him a popsicle from the freezer and he grins widely. After eating his popsicle, you take him to visit Mario's tree house (*) for a game of chess.

Once he gets to Mario's tree house, the duo set up the chess board and began playing. The game ended with Mario winning, which slightly annoyed King Dedede. However, he congratulated Mario on his victory. You take him to the fridge to get something to eat, and he takes a sausage roll. After eating his roll, King Dedede is bored and asks you to take him out somewhere.

You take him to a race track to watch some racing. He is thrilled, as he loves racing, and excitedly watches. When they offer people visiting the track the chance to do a lap or two, he is over the moon. Immediately, he goes out onto the race track to have a go. Unfortunately, he doesn't have anything to drove in. So,

He wants a car to drive in.

**There's Dedede's story. I hope you liked it :) After this, I will be writing Ice climbers, WFT, Lucas, and Mega Man. Expect them to be up soon, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading and bye!**

**(*) Damn it, I'm on fire! :D**

**- RainbowSasuke**

**P.S. For anyone that doesn't know, I am a boy :P**


	13. If You Give Pit a Poptart

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 gmail375 here. Here I have the next chapter. I have nothing else to say so, enjoy!**

If You Give Pit a Poptart

If you give Pit a poptart, he would want to toast it in the toaster. So you put it in the toaster and he waits for it to pop up. Once it comes out, he happily eats it. When he's done, he looked back at the toaster and the heat from it reminds him of the warm heat of the Sun. So he wants to go play outside. He asks you to take him out there and when you go outside, he ends up playing baseball with the younger smashers.

Pit was on a team with Lucas, Popo, Yoshi, and Kirby against Toon Link, Pichu, Nana, Ness, and Diddy Kong. They played for an hour and Pit' s team ended up winning in the end. But playing baseball reminded him of the Homerun challenge and wanted to try it, so you take him to where it's held. Once he gets there, Pit takes out his bow and started to beat the snot out of the sandbag. After he did damage, Pit grabbed the bat and wacked the sandbag and it went flying.

He ended up beating Mario's record. When Pit left, all the sports playing had made him hungry, so he asks you to take him to the kitchen. When he enters, the first thing that catches his eye was the toaster. Immediately, Pit wanted to eat something that was toasted. But he then realized he had nothing to put in the toaster. So,

He wanted a poptart to toast.

**Well, there's Pit' s story. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be out soon. See ya!**


	14. If You Give The Ice Climbers Dr Pepper

**Hi, guys! RainbowSasuke here. Yet another chappie here. So, as always, leave a review telling us what you thought and enjoy!**

If You Give The Ice Climbers Dr. Prepper

If you give the Ice climbers 2 cans of Dr. Pepper, they will want to drink them. So you open them for the duo and they drink them. They really like it and want another one, but there aren't any in the fridge. Instead, they go and entertain themselves by drawing and painting a picture of a Pikachu and a Pichu. Once the paintings are done, they go and give them to the Pokémon. Pichu and Pikachu are grateful, and immediately stick the paintings on their walls.

Once this is done, Nana and Popo both want to sunbathe. Popo changes into his shorts, while Nana get changed into her bikini. So they go and lie on the sunbeds to catch some sun. After about 20-30 minutes, Nana gets tan on her legs while Popo doesn't get a tan at all. He is annoyed, so he goes and gets changed back into his parka. Nana finds this funny, and changes back into her parka as well.

Nana and Popo team up with Falco and have a brawl with Donkey Kong and Mr. Game and Watch. In the end, the blue team (the Ice climbers and Falco) win by one KO. The Ice climbers are beaming with delight, and go to the kitchen for some lunch. Nana has cheese and pickle sandwich, while Popo has a Peppered Steak slice. They sit down with their lunch, but realize they don't have anything to drink. So,

They want a can of Dr. Pepper to go with it.

**And there you have it! I hope you liked it :) I still have to write Wii Fit Trainer, Lucas, and Mega man. If Warriorcatgirl wants me to write anymore, I'll be happy to :)**


	15. If You Give Jigglypuff a Microphone

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with the next chapter! Read and enjoy!**

If You Give Jigglypuff a Microphone

If you give Jigglypuff a microphone, she would want to sing a song, which she does. But when she finishes, she saw that everyone fell asleep, which makes her mad. So she asks you for a marker. When you give her one, she goes around and draws on all the smashers' faces, making them look stupid.

Satisfied, Jigglypuff left the sleeping smashers when drawing on them reminded her of drawing in general, so she asks you for some paper and a pencil. When you give her those things, she starts to draw a picture of the forest. When Jigglypuff looked at her picture, it made her want to go exploring outside, so she asks you to take her.

Once you go outside, Jigglypuff then walks around to enjoy the outside air. After a while, she decides to rest under a tree. As she sat there, she heard a bird singing in the tree. Hearing the bird reminds Jigglypuff of listening to music. So she asks you to take her back to the mansion. When you arrive, she then goes to her room and turns on her radio.

When she turned it on, her favorite song came on and made Jigglypuff want to sing along to it. So,

She wanted a microphone to do that.

**Well, there's Jigglypuff' s story. The next chapter should be out soon. I hope enjoyed. See ya!**


	16. If You Give Rob a Computer

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with the next chapter! Now, I apologize for not updating as often as I used to. RainbowSasuke is helping me and I'm sure he's been busy lately and I'm having a bad case of writer's block so I lose motivation. But, I'm here now and I will do my best to keep this fic updated often. Now that that's outta the way, read and enjoy!**

If You Give Rob a Computer

If you give Rob a computer, he'll want to play games on it, so you download some computer games for him. Excited, he happily plays them. Once he was done, his computer crashed. Being a machine himself, he knew that he could fix it, so he asks you for some tools. Once you give him the tools, he starts to fix the computer. After a while, he finally finished and his computer worked perfectly, as if nothing happened to it. When Rob exited his room to do something else, he looked out a window to see that Captain Falcon's race car had broken down. Remembering back to him easily fixing his computer, Rob wanted to be nice and fix Captain Falcon's car.

When you take him to the front yard, the robot strolled over to the racer and offered to help fix his car. Captain Falcon happily agreed to have him help, so Rob got right to work. Once he was done, the car was working fine and Captain Falcon was very thankful. Then the racer challenged the robot to a friendly race. Rob then took the challenge and the two raced. After many laps around the mansion, Captain Falcon ended up being the winner. Rob wasn't upset that he lost and congradulated the racer.

The race had tired out the robot and he decided to get something to drink. He then asks you to take him back inside and he heads for the kitchen. When he got his drink, he saw the young smashers playing video games and wanted to play, so he asked them if he could. They let him play and then they started playing Mario Kart on the Wii. After about two hours, Ike kicked them off so he, Link, and Roy could play. When Rob headed back to his room. He still had the urge to play video games, but he couldn't play the Wii anymore. He then decided to play some computer games instead. So, of course,

He wanted a computer to do that.

**Ike, why do you have to kick the kids and Rob off the Wii like that? Don't be mean. Anyway, there's Rob's story. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya!**


	17. If You Give Wii Fit Trainer a Wii

**Hi, guys! RainbowSasuke here. I've finally written Wii Fit Trainer's story, so I'm not being completely lazy. So, as always, leave a review telling us what you thought and enjoy!**

If You Give Wii Fit Trainer a Wii

If you give Wii Fit Trainer a Wii, she will play Wii fit. She copies her own poses, recognising herself as the fittest smasher in the mansion. After doing various yoga poses, including the Tree, the Ground V, and the Warrior, she turns off the Wii to save electricity. However, Ike, Link, and Roy push out of the way and play on the Wii AGAIN! She is annoyed, but keeps calm and goes to the garden for a spot of relaxation.

She decided to sit down and watch a baseball match between Peach' s team and Samus' s team. Peach had Captain Falcon, Mario, Pikachu, Snake, and Ganondorf, while Samus had Bowser, Fox, Jigglypuff, Olimar, and Mewtwo. In the end, Peach's team won, and Wii Fit Trainer cheered her her friend on. She was happy for he friend's victory, but when she was offered to participate, she politely declined.

She goes back into the mansion and takes a coke from the fridge. She then makes her way to her room to have some peach and quiet time and read some of her book, Pride and Prejudice. It was the best book she had ever read. When she had finally finished her book, she made her way downstairs. She then fancied playing on the video game based off her exploits. So,

She needed a Wii to do so.

**And there you have it! I hope you liked it:) After Lucas and Mega Man, I have been enlisted to write Marth. Also, Warriorcatgirl, I was hoping I could write Ike, Sheik, Falco, and Dr. Mario. Anyway, bye :D**

**- RainbowSasuke **


	18. If You Give Roy Fireworks

**Hey all of fanfiction! Warriorcatgirl375 here and I have good news! Okay, it's actually not that important but I have to say, my writer's block has went away so, I'll update more again! Now, to celebrate this, enjoy the next chapter of this successful series! Enjoy!**

If You Give Roy Fireworks

If you give Roy fireworks, he'll want to blow something up with them. So he goes in the mansion' s living room and lights them. Once the fireworks set off and made the living room catch fire, Roy decided to go outside. Once he was out, he spotted Link and Falco skateboarding, so he wanted to skateboard as well.

When he got a skateboard, Roy skated off and did many tricks. When Link and Falco saw him do this, they challenged him to a skateboard competition. He gladly accepted. So they started the competition, who ever did the best tricks wins. So after about an hour of skating and tricks, Roy ended up winning in the end. Doing all those tricks had left Roy thirsty, so he wanted a drink.

You take him back in the mansion and he walked through the living room (which was still burning) and entered the kitchen. After having a refreshing drink, Roy was bored. So he decided to pass the time with what he does best, cranking the smashers. He then asks you for a bob-omb and when you give him one, he puts it in someone's sandwich that was on the counter.

He then left the kitchen and waited. Marth then walked into the kitchen and after a few moments, there was an explosion. Roy peeked back into the kitchen to see a burned up Marth with bits of what was left of the sandwich in his hand. After laughing uncontrollably, Roy felt like blowing something else up. So,

He wanted some fireworks to do that.

**Roy' s such a little troublemaker is he? Well, there's Roy's story. I hope you enjoyed reading. See ya!**


	19. If You Give Peach a Phone

**One chapter right after I just finished one, I am awesome! Anyway, Warriorcatgirl375 again with another chapter. Read and enjoy!**

If You Give Peach a Phone

If you give Peach a phone, she will want to text on it. So she does. After many hours (yes, hours) of texting, her phone's battery died. Upset, she put it on the charger and left her room to do something else. When she came downstairs, she realized the sun was going down and dinner time will be soon, so she decided to prepare dinner for the other smashers.

Peach asked Zelda, Game and Watch, and Kirby to help her and they entered the kitchen. Once they finished, they called all the other smashers and served dinner. Everyone came into the kitchen, sat at the table, and began to devour their food. When they were all done, the kitchen table was left a huge mess. So Peach and the others had to clean up after them. When they finished cleaning the dishes, Peach put the lift overs in a garbage bag and threw them in the dumpster outside.

When she came back in, she saw Toon Link and Ness with their DS' s and were pictochating each other, even though they were sitting right next to each other. Seeing them do that reminded Peach of texting, and wanted to do just that. But she had nothing to text with. So,

She wanted a phone to do that.

**And there's Peach' s story. I hope you enjoyed. See ya!**


	20. If You Give Red a Pokeball

**Hello everyone! Warriorcatgirl375 here with the next chapter! I have nothing else to say so, enjoy!**

If You Give Red a Pokeball

If you give Red a pokeball, he will want to catch pokemon with it. So he asks you to take him outside to the forest. Once you arrive there, he then starts to search restlessly for pokemon. After 20 minutes, a single pokemon didn't show up, so Red decided to head back to the Smash Mansion. Once he got back, the thought of trying to catch pokemon made him want to play his gameboy, so when you give it to him, he starts to play.

After a while, Lucas came in the room with his gameboy and asked Red if he wanted to do a Wi-Fi pokemon battle. Of course, the trainer agreed and the two battled. In the end, Red was the winner. Lucas then thanked him for the battle and left. Red then grew bored of his gameboy and decided to go for a walk, so he asks you to take him outside again.

Once you got outside, Red started to walk through the woods. As he walked, he realized he was approaching the lake where the pokemon, Rayquaza, lived. Once the legendary pokemon came out of the lake, Red wanted to catch it. So, of course,

He wanted a pokeball to do that.

**I have a feeling I spelled Rayquaza wrong. I think I spelled it right. Anyway, there's Red's story! I still have nothing else to say, so, see ya! :)**


	21. If You Give Squirtle a Watergun

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 with another chapter of with surprisingly successful series. Read to your heart's content! Enjoy!**

If You Give Squirtle a Watergun

If you give Squirtle a Watergun, he will want to squirt people with it. So he goes around the mansion and sprayed people with his gun. Some shouted curses at him and others just gave him annoyed glares. He then entered the kitchen to see Charizard eating a muffin and squirted him on the back. Furious, the fire pokemon let out a roar and chased Squirtle outside. When Squirtle got outside, he rounded a corner and saw Ivysaur planting a flower in the garden.

Before he could squirt her(*), Charizard rounded the corner and roared. Squirtle then ran passed Ivysaur and Charizard blew fire at the turtle, only to hit the plant pokemon instead. Enraged, Ivysaur solar beamed Charizard. It wasen't effective but Ivysaur didn't care. She then walked off with her nose in the air. Charizard then puffed out smoke from his nose and walked away.

Snickering, Squirtle then walked back inside the mansion. But seeing Charizard with a muffin, before he squirted him, made him hungry, so he asked you to take him to the kitchen. Once you arrived at the kitchen, Squirtle found a smore on the counter(#). It had a bite taken out of it, but he didn't care. But it had harden and was stuck to the counter, so he gave up on it.

So Squirtle then just settled for an apple. When he finished, the young smashers came up and asked Squirtle if he wanted to join them in a water fight. He happily said yes. So,

He wanted a Watergun to play with.

**This has become one of my favorite stories. Anyway, there's Squirtle' s story. I hope you enjoyed, see ya!**

**(*) Ivysaur will be a girl as well in my stories.**

**(#) Now I'm starting to reference other stories? Wow. XD**


	22. If You Give Ivysaur a Flower

**Another chapter? Wow, I'm just motivated it feels so great! It feels like I'm high! ... Okay, I was joking about that, but still. Anyways, I'll shut up and you read. Enjoy!**

If You Give Ivysaur a Flower

If you give Ivysaur a flower, she will want to plant it in the garden. So she asks you to take her outside to do that. Once you reach the garden, she approaches it and digs a little hole. Delicately, she lowered the flower into the hole and patted down on the soil to support the little plant. Once that was done, a loud roar was heard and then she felt Fire scorch her rear end. After shouting in pain, Ivysuar turned around, angered, and saw Charizard with a look on his face that said _Oh shit. _She then charged a solar beam and shot it at his face. The she walked away with her nose in the air.

Pretending that event never happened, Ivysaur decided to walk around the outside of the mansion. When she rounded a corner, she saw Jigglypuff with a tennis racket. The balloon pokemon asked hee if she wanted to play tennis with her. She agreed and the two played one on one. After a while, the two grew tired and decided to go inside and get something to drink.

When they went in and got their drinks, Jigglypuff asked Ivysaur if she wanted to make little necklaces out of flowers. Since doing that was her favorite activity, she agreed. So,

She needed a flower to do that.

**Wow, I just realized I put quite some girlyness in this one. Planting flowers, playing tennis(well, that's not really girly), and then making necklaces from the flowers. Well, I'm a girl myself, so, I'm not complaining. Anyway, there's Ivysaur' s story. I hope you enjoyed. See ya! **

**Also, did you notice something in the end of the first paragraph? Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. **


	23. If You Give Charizard a Muffin

**Damn! Four chapters! I wrote and posted four chapters non-stop in a row. I am on fire! Any who, Warriorcatgirl375 here with the next chapter. Read and enjoy!**

If You Give Charizard a Muffin

If you give Charizard a muffin, of course, he will want to eat it. So he then removes the rapper and takes a bite out of it, enjoying the sweetness of it. While eating it, he felt water hit his back. Enraged, he turned to see Squirtle holding a Watergun, laughing. Charizard then let out a furious roar which made Squirtle stop laughing and immediately run for the mansion' s front door, Charizard pursued. Once outside, the fire pokemon saw the water one round a corner and he did just the same, letting out another roar and let out a flamethrower in hopes to hit the water pokemon.

But Charizard only had his soul depart when his flamethrower hit none other than Ivysaur. Not only to miss his target and to have angered the plant pokemon made his blood run cold, but have a crush on Ivysaur didn't help his situation. Ivysaur shot a solar beam in his face and stalked away. Puffing out smoke, Charizard gave up and walked away.

Charizard walked to the front yard when he glanced up and saw many birds flying in the sky and made him want to do just that. So he spread out his wings and flew into the sky. He soared above the mansion and closed his eyes, feeling the wind brush against his face. It felt comforting. Having enough, he landed in the front yard and decided to sit under a tree.

As he looked around, Charizard saw Peach and Zelda setting up a picnic near by. Seeing a picnic made him think of food which made him hungry. So,

He wanted a muffin to eat.

**And there you have it! Well, you just found out about a couple that may be mentioned in future stories. So there's Charizard' s story. **

**Once again, did ya notice something in the first paragraph? I would like to thank NightFrostBreeze for the idea to connect the pokemons' stories together. I hope enjoyed and see ya!**


	24. If You Give Lucas a Flower

**Hi, guys! RainbowSasuke here. Yet another chapter for this fic. So, as always, leave a review telling us what you thought and enjoy!**

If You Give Lucas a Flower

If you give Lucas a flower, he will want to plant it. So you lead him to the garden where he enlists the help of Ivysaur to plant in the garden. He is happy with his new addition to the Smash Mansion flower garden, so he goes into the Mansion. He makes a ham and mayo sandwich and eats it contentedly. After he's finished, he wants to go to the park.

You take him, the Ice Climbers, Toon Link, and Ness to run around the park and go crazy for an hour. Lucas feels awkward around Nana and Toon Link, as they are going out and Lucas has a crush on Nana. He puts it to the back of his mind and enjoys the time he has at the park with his friends. You take the group to get some ice cream, which they all need after getting all hot and flustered.

They all eat their ice creams, as well as sharing them with each other, and asks to go back to the Mansion. Lucas walks through the door to see Samus and Sheik taking it in turns on No More Heroes, so he goes straight upstairs and sits on his bed for a while. Suddenly, he asks you to take him to the graveyard. You take him there, and he leads you to the graves of his mother and brother. He has nothing to put on their graves. So,

He needs a flower to go along with it.

**And there you have it! I hope you liked it :) Only Mega Man and Marth from the first batch. After that, I'll be writing Ike (he will have chicken), Sheik, Falco, and Dr. Mario. Anyway, bye :D**

**- RainbowSasuke**


	25. If You Give Game and Watch a Frying Pan

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with the next chapter! Read and enjoy! **

If You Give Mr. Game and Watch a Frying Pan 

If you give Mr. Game and Watch (GW for short) a frying pan, he will want to make something with it. So he decides to make pancakes. When you take him to the kitchen, he gets to work. After he made many pancakes, he served them all to the other smashers. But serving food made GW think of restaurants, which makes him hungry. Since he didn't make any pancakes for himself, he asks you to take him to a restaurant.

Once you arrive at one, GW gets seated at a table and orders. Once he got his food and finished it, he paid and left. After seeing all the waiters in the restaurant serving people reminded GW of how helpful they were, so he decides to help the other smashers with things they need. Once you got back, GW starts going around to help others. He went from helping Fox fixing the tv, to helping Peach carry in groceries, to helping Link force Toony to take a shower.

After he did all that, he decided to help Mario repair a few fallen boards from his tree house. GW climbed a latter and Mario handed him the boards while he put them back in place. When he got a board in place, he used super glue to keep it together, since they ran out of nails. When they finished, Mario thanked GW for his help and both headed back inside.

Once they both got in, feeling the sticky glue left on his hands reminded GW of syrup. So he wanted some. But he can't eat syrup by itself, so he wanted to make a pancake to eat it with. So in order to do that,

He wanted a frying pan.

**Well there's Game and Watch's story. I have nothing else to say, so, thanks for reading! See ya!**


	26. If You Give Snake a Box

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 her. Now, I just gotta say that I am reeeeeeaaaaaally sorry of not updating for two days. I've been so busy and I have to focus on my other story "Rainbows n' Stuff" which also has multiple chapters, which if you ask me is not really a smart idea to start a multiple chapter story when I'm currently working on another one. So I've been really y busy. Now that my rant is over, on with the chapter! **

If You Give Snake a Box

If you Snake a box, he'll want to sneak around in it. When he does, he starts to spy on all the other smashers. After a while he started to get bored, so he decided to get something to eat. So he asks you to take him to the kitchen. When he got there, he got an ice cream and started to eat it. Eating ice cream made him think of spending time outside for some reason, so he wanted to do just that. So he asks you to take him outside.

When you get him outside, he decided to play some golf. So he gathers Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, and Lucario and they play. After a couple hours of playing golf, it ended in a tie with Lucario and Snake. They all got a little bored of golf so they headed back inside. When they got in, they all went to do whatever they wanted to do. So Snake decided to watch tv.

When you take him to the living room, he turns on the tv and watches. There was nothing good on and that made Snake a little annoyed. Then he got an idea. He decided to make his own tv show, so he asks you for a video camera. When you give it to him, he decided to make his show about spying on people and learning their secrets. But he new that he needed a disguise to spy on the other smashers. So,

He wanted a box to do that.

**And there you have it! Once again, I apologize for not updating for a while. I hope enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	27. If You Give Mega Man a Torch

**Hi, guys! RainbowSasuke is back with another chapter. I've been really busy, as I explained on the latest chapter of Going Under, but I've got some free time so I can stop being lazy. So, as always, leave a review telling us what you thought and enjoy!**

If You Give Mega Man a Torch

If you give Mega Man a torch, he will want to go exploring. So you take him to a cave with the Wii Fit Trainer and Roy. He is attacked by many weird creatures, but armed with his Mega Buster he defeats all of them. The trio don't find anything, which disappoints them, so you take them back to the Mansion. Mega Man then grabs an apple and eats it, as apples are his favorite fruit.

He wants to play dodgeball, so he, along, with Fox, Falco, Jigglypuff, and Samus have a dodgeball game against Sheik, Nana, Olimar, Snake, and Marth. Mega Man's team loses, but he is happy he got to play. He congratulates his opponents and makes his way back into the Mansion. He walks into the living room to see Lucario playing Call of Duty, and asks if he can play. Lucario says he can, and he and Lucario team up and play free-for-all match. They win, which makes Mega Man happy.

After all of the shooting, Mega Man is thirsty. As if reading his mind, Lucario hands him a can of Dr. Pepper. Then again, Lucario was probably reading his aura. He gladly accepts it and the duo drink their drinks. Then, Mega Man suggests they go and look in the basement to see if there is anything interesting down there. Lucario agrees, but there wasen't any lights down there. So,

They wanted torches to provide some light.

**There ya go! I've been both busy and lazy, which I'm sorry for, but no more! Anyway, thanks for reading and bye!**

**- RainbowSasuke**

**And this is Warriorcatgirl375, I am terribly sorry for not updating on this series. I'm actually focusing on "Rainbows n' Stuff" because it has less chapters. RainbowSasuke will be updating on this more constantly, but I may not until "Rainbows n' Stuff" is complete, which shouldn't be for very long. Once again, I am terribly sorry.**


	28. If You Give Marth a Sword

**I'm baaaaack! I mean, RainbowSasuke here with another chappie for teh fic. I've began writing the remaining chapters I have been assigned, so I will be updating daily. So, as always, leave a review telling us what you thought and enjoy!**

If You Give Marth a Sword

If you give Marth a sword, he will want to fight with it. So you gather 3 smashers, Donkey Kong, Fox, and Pichu, and send the group to the Battlefield. It was a fast and furious Brawl, and the group were shocked when they found out that Pichu had won. Marth still congratulated Pichu, picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Then, they decided to go for a walk.

What the smashers didn't know was that Marth and Pichu were best of friends, and always hung out. Well, when Pichu wasn't with her big brother Pikachu. They went to the supermarket, as the duo wanted some candy. In the end they just bought lots of fizzy sweets and fizzy drinks. They left the supermarket and went back to the mansion.

They went to Marth's room and ate the candy and fizzy drinks. They invited Donkey Kong and Fox to join them, and both accepted. After their Brawl, all 4 of them were very tired. They had a great time in Marth's room, eating candy and making jokes and playing games. Marth then decided he wnted to show them his sword skills, to see if they would be impressed. So,

He needed a sword to do that.

**Done! Well, that's the last in the first batch of smashers for me to write. Don't worry, though, as I've still got Dr. Mario, Sheik, Ike, and Falco (no in that order), so look out for that. Anyway, thanks for reading and bye!**

**- RainbowSasuke**


	29. Sad News

**Hey guys, Warriorcatgirl375 here. Look, when I said I'll focus on this series now, well, that's a lie now. I'm just gonna come clean and say it, I lost all motivation what so ever for this series. I can't think of anything else for the other remaining characters and just every little bit of interest in this series just left me. So, I won't be making anymore chapters for this. **

**Now, don't get so down. RainbowSasuke will probably still make chapters that he was helping me to write, so you still have those chapters to look forward to. Just, once he finishes the chapters I had him work on, there will be no more after that because, like I said, I lost all motivation and interest for this series. **

**Now, it was fun writing these stories and I do thank you guys for supporting me and reviewing and I do give a huge thanks to RainbowSasuke for helping me. I will have different stories and series in the future, so be on the look out for those. I am sorry that I'm giving this up, but I've been busy with a lot of things that really stressed me out. I hope you understand. Thank you.**

**Warriorcatgirl375, out.**


	30. Okay, Good News!

**Hey guys! Alright, like I said, I lost all interest and motivation in this series and that once RainbowSasuke is done with his chapters, there will be no more. But, you don't have to worry now. KiawiiJoltic will be helping me and writing the remaining chapters for the remaining characters, in which I owe her/him a big thanks.**

**So, you don't have to worry anymore, you'll be getting the remaining chapters now! Thank you. Warriorcatgirl375, out!**


	31. If You Give Bowser a Bullet Bill Cannon

**AN- Hello, readers! I am your new co-writer KawiiJoltic here to finish up this story. I hope I can do this story justice, and thank you all for reading. -KawiiJoltic **

If You Give Bowser a Bullet Bill Cannon 

If you give Bowser a Bullet Bill Cannon, he will want some Bullet Bills to shoot out of. So you take him by his so he can tell his minions to place an order for more Bills. His minions say it will take three-to-five business days for them to arrive, which makes Bowser angry. Pacients never was the Koopa King' s strong point.

So he sells the Bullet Bill Cannon to Roy for about a thousand bucks, so Bowser wants to go shopping with his money. You take him to Wal-Mart, where he finds a fancy flat-screen tv that he really wants. However, he does not have enough money for it, so he "borrows" Ness' s credit card to cover the rest.

He then wants to go back home and watch a movie on his new tv, so you drive him back to the Smash Mansion in his Koopa Clown Car. He then makes his Goombas carry the tv in and hook it up to the DVD player, because he does not want to do it himself. He then forces Captain Falcon and Ganondorf to watch a Japanese Monster Movie marathon with him. They eventually leave, but Bowser is so enamored with his new tv that he stays up watching it until about noon the next day. Then he realizes what time it is and falls asleep on the couch.

After quite a while, he is woken up by his minions, asking him to sign for a delivery of Bullet Bills, which he does happily. Now that he has Bullet Bills, he wants to shoot them at Mario, so...

He needs a Bullet Bill Cannon to shoot them out of.

**AN- That was really fun! I like doing these! Well, thanks for reading, and suggestions for others 'if...s" are welcome! Thanks! -KawiiJoltic**


	32. If You Give Zelda an Ocarina

**AN- HELLO YELLO! KawiiJoltic here with a new chapter of everyone's favorite parody of a stupid kid's book series with Smashers! Well, thanks and enjoy! - KawiiJoltic **

If You Give Zelda an Ocarina 

If you give Zelda and Ocarina, she'll want to play some songs on it. So, you take her to the music store where she buys a songbook for ocarinas. She then starts practicing, and learns Zelda' s Lullaby and Saria' s Song pretty quickly. She then remembers that she has a Sages' meeting to go to, so she teleports to the Chamber of Sages using Farore' s Wind.

The Sages' meeting is long and dull, as always. However, Impa brought Mini Bagel Pizzas for after the meeting, so the Sages all enjoy those. Zelda then started practicing Saria' s Song on her ocarina while she was leaving, causing Darunia to start dancing uncontrollably, wrecking the Chamber of Sages. Zelda does not notice the wreckage, however, and continues playing, believing that she is making Darunia happy. Nabooru eventually has to use her scimitar to shatter the ocarina to prevent any more damage being caused.

Zelda leaves, feeling upset that she never got to play anything on her ocarina for Link. Once she gets back to the Smash Mansion, she finds Link sitting in the kitchen eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and tells him about her ocarina incident. He frantically tells her to calm down, and tells her that she's welcome to play something for him. She smiles and gladly agrees to do so, but she realizes that she doesn't know how to play any instrument but an ocarina, so...

She wants an ocarina to go with it.

ATL. ENDING!

Zelda gathers a few of her friends and plays the Song of Storms, making it rain. She then plays the Sun's Song, making it night. She then proceeds to play the Song of Storms again, and Link realizes that she's going to cause some serious damage if she isn't stopped, so he plays the Sun's Song again, while it stops raining. A rainbow then appears in the sky, and Kirby, who had just stole a poptart from Pit, eats the rainbow and the poptart somehow, causing him to transform into Nyan Kirby. Uh...

**AN- Ok, then. No clue where the ending came from there, probably the deep bowels of my mind, but it was funny, right? Well, thanks and stuff.- KawiiJoltic**


	33. If You Give Capt Falcon a Punching Bag

**AN- Wow, third chapter written already? I'm churning these out fast! Well, thanks and enjoy! -KawiiJoltic **

If You Give Captain Falcon a Punching Bag 

If you give Captain Falcon a Punching bag, he'll want to FALCON-PUNCH it with all his might. After about three FALCON-PUNCHES it breaks, spilling sand all over the floor. He then realizes that he has to clean up all the sand, so he asks for a broom and dust pan. You get him one from the janitorial closet, and he sweeps up the sand meticulously until ever last grain of sand is in the trash can.

He then takes the huge trash bag full of sand out to the curb, and on his way back in, Bowser asks if he wants to watch a Japanese Movie Marathon with him and Ganondorf. Captain Falcon happily agrees and watches three of them, getting tired and going to bed during the third. He crashes and dreams about playing Mario Kart for some reason. When he wakes up, he wants to play Mario Kart, so he "politely" asks Wii Fit Trainer if he can use the Wii, which she was currently playing. She glares at him for a solid minute, which he takes as a no, so he finds another tv and fires up his old GameCube. He doesn't own Double Dash, however, so he plays F-Zero GX instead. Playing a game with him in it reminds him of FALCON-PUNCHING things, so he wants to do just that. So...

He wants a punching bag to go with it.

**AN- Sorry if that was too short or not good, but I tried. This idea was actually a suggestion I had back before I wrote this. :D I hope you all liked it, and thank you. - KawiiJoltic**


	34. If You Give Ike Chicken

**Sup, peeps! I'm back with moar updates for the fix. Anyway, as always, leave a review telling us what you thought and enjoy! **

If You Give Ike Chicken 

If you give Ike chicken, it will make him hungry. So he gobbles up all of the chicken you give him and his stomach growled contentedly. He smiles at his full stomach, and goes to the living room to play video games. Ganondorf is there, playing Skyward Sword. Ike doesn't know how this is possible, but snatches the remote out of his hand and plays anyway. Ganondorf scowls, barges him and leaves the room.

Ike gets bored of Skyward Sword, so he turns off the Wii and goes into the garden, where Pichu, Pikachu, Marth, and Olimar are playing tag. Ike gets Link and Rob to play,band joins in. Eventually, all of the smashers are playing tag, even the villains. 30 minutes pass, and the smashers disperse and do their own thing.

Ike' s own thing is to answer the calls of his stomach. He goes to the kitchen and searches through every cupboard and the fridge and basically everywhere there would be food, but finds nothing he wants. Fortunately for him, he hasn't checked the freezer. He opens it and pulls out a bag of fries. After cooking them, he plates them up and sits at a table. However, fries aren't enough to fill the swordsmaster' s stomach. So,

He wants some chicken to go with it.

**Am finally doone! I still have three more chapters, which have all been written and are likely to be uploaded daily. After that, I'm done :( Any who, thanks for reading and bye!**

**-RainbowSasuke**


	35. If You Give Falco a Pick n Mix

**It's-a me, RaibowSasuke! I'm-a back with-a another chapter for-a the fic! So, as-a always, leave a comment telling us-a what you thought-a, and-a enjoy! **

If You Give Falco a Pick n Mix 

If you give Falco a Pick n Mix, he will eat it. That's because the blue bird absolutely adores sweets. He decides to save some of his sweets for later, and puts them in the fridge. He suddenly feels very hyper, so he gathers all of the smashers and gets them all to have a foot race. It is close, but Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Fox are the eventual victors. Falco' s feel better are releasing some of his energy.

After all of that running, Falco needs a drink. So you take him to the fridge where he grabs a can of Sprite. He gulps down his Sprite and let's out a huge burp, much to the dismay of Princess Peach. After apologizing to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, he goes to his room and boots up his Nintendo 64. I'll give you 3 guesses as to what he was about to play... That's right. Star Fox 64.

He plays that for a good few hours when Peach calls of the smashers for dinner. Falco rushes downstairs, his stomach growling in protest, and sits at the table. When every smasher gets to the table, Peach, Zelda, and Jigglypuff hand all of the plates out. For dinner, the smashers had pizza. No one could complain, as pizza was the favourite food in the Mansion. Once he had eaten all of his pizza, Falco' s sweet tooth is going crazy, and he wants to eat something sweet. So,

He wants his Pick n Mix to go with it.

**Done! Boo! Dunno why I did that :S Anyway, only 2 left :'( Oh well, I'm sure I'll live (I won't). Anyway, thanks for reading and see ya later!**

**- RainbowSasuke**


End file.
